Edward Heath
Edward Heath (9 July 1916 – 17 July 2005) was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 19 June 1970 to 4 March 1974, interrupting Harold Wilson's two terms. His most significant act as Prime Minister was to take the UK into the European Economic Community in 1973, as well as the imposition of direct rule in Northern Ireland as the Troubles reached its height. Biography Edward Heath was born in Broadstairs, Kent, England in 1916, and he was educated at Chatham School and Oxford, where he won a music scholarship. His early travels through the European mainland instilled in him a strong dislike and suspicion of fascism which led him to oppose appeasement. At the same time, it gave him a deep understanding of, and commitment to, a common European cultural heritage, which became the basis for his pro-European attitudes. After a distinguished military career in World War II, he was elected to Parliament for the Conservative Party to represent Bexley in 1950. He was a member of the Conservative whips' office from 1952 to 1955, and then served as chief whip until 1959. Having worked hard to keep the party together during the Suez Crisis, he was then Minister of Labor from 1959 to 1960, Lord Privy Seal from 1960 to 1963, and President of the Board of Trade from 1963 to 1964. From 1961 to 1963, he was prominent as Britain's chief negotaitor for entry into the European Economic Community. When Alec Douglas-Home resigned as party leader in 1965, Heath became leader in the first election for the post ever held. He was chosen for his youthful dynamism, which was hoped could match that of his political rival, Harold Wilson. As party leader, he tried to reinvigorate the Conservative agenda by proposing tax cuts, union reforms, membership of the EEC, and the general reduction of government involvement in industry. Premiership Heath became Prime Minister after winning the 1970 general election. He succeeded in the task that was most dear to him, obtaining British entry into the EEC, which occurred on 1 January 1973. Domestically, though, he faced many difficulties. He responded to the growing IRA campaign in Northern Ireland and the intransigence of the Protestant majority over Catholic participation in business and politics with the imposition of direct rule from London. Meanwhile, despite his earlier intention to disengage government from industry, Heath was forced to rescue a number of key industries which were failing because of Britain's increasing economic difficulties. His main problem, though, was with trade unions. Unable to negotiate a moderate wage settlement, he imposed an incomes policy in an attempt to deal with inflation. This led to a national coal strike in 1972, and strikes in the coal, power, and transport industries during the winter of 1973-4, culminating, in January–March 1974, a three-day week caused by power shortages. In February 1974, Heath was forced to call a general election. He hoped to win, thus restoring his authority over the unions; the Conservatives gained more votes than Labour, but fewer seats, and Harold Wilson formed a minority government. Heath lost a subsequent election in October 1974, and was replaced as party leader in 1975 by Margaret Thatcher. He remained in Parliament, however, often criticizing Thatcher's more radical policies, and consistently arguing for a positive British contribution to British integration. Category:1916 births Category:2005 deaths Category:British prime ministers Category:British politicians Category:British Category:Prime ministers Category:Politicians Category:Protestants Category:Conservative Party members Category:British conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:English